Raiju of the Hidden Spirit
by Jessiecat
Summary: Krystal, a ninja from the Hidden Spirit, is what you’d call a ‘secret weapon.’ She’s watched constantly and has only left her house a few times in her life. What happens when she thinks of escaping?
1. Ms Run Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Krystal is my own character and I also made up the Hidden Spirit Village.**

* * *

"Krystal, I insist you eat." Demanded one man. "It's past twelve am, you should have eaten by now!" Said another. "No, I refuse to eat." Growled Krystal, "I'm not hungry." But you should be!" Said some one else. "Write this down!" Yelled one. 

Krystal sat on a black chair in the middle of a white room. She was the 'lab rat' of the Hidden Spirit. The village is unknown by almost every village. Their powers are unique and quite powerful, but Krystal was a different story. She didn't only posses the Hidden Spirit's powers, but she also has the six-tailed Raiju. The Raiji is one of the nine tailed beasts. The Raiju is the six-tailed thunder beast. This also means that Akasuki is after her. Krystal's powers are uncontrolable and the village classifies her almost a banshee, since her powers are similar to a banshee.

Krystal's face was pale from long nights with almost no sleep. Her purple eyes looked black and empty. Her white hair looked old and almost withering. If you saw her in the streets, you might think she was one of the dead. "I'm going back to my room now." Mumbled Krystal, walking out of the white room, "Bring my food in if you please." The men all looked at each other, uncertain. But they followed her orders.

She walked up to her room and changed into a light blue dress. "Where's daddy?" Asked Krystal. "Master Cozenkage is busy." Replied the man. "What about mommy?" Mumbled Krystal, sitting on her bed. "She's dead, remember?" He replied again. "Ok, you may leave." Said Krystal, though she knew it wouldn't matter since there were cameras set up in her room. Her father was the leader, or Cozenkage, of the Hidden Spirit Village.

Krystal's eyes glowed yellow and her drink floated over to her. "What's wrong with my life?" Krystal asked herself. She was treated like an experiment yet at the same time she was the pampered princess of the Cozenkage. Her life was so screw up. Her eyes turned yellow again and the glass went back onto the table. Krystal lay on the bed, thinking.

"If only… only I could run away." Mumbled Krystal, then voice grew louder, "It's not fair!" Her eyes started to glow red. "Krystal!" Shouted one man who came in. She shot her glace over to him and got off her bed. "Get out!" She yelled. Her hair grew longer and her eyes became red with black slits. "Calm down Krystal!" He yelled as two more men rushed in. "I'm not Krystal." She growled, "Get out!" Suddenly, a yellow bolt of chakara shot out of her hand ands hit the three men, leaving them unconscious. Five more men rushed in. "Get the Cozenkage!" Shouted one man. Krystal's nails grew longer and her teeth turned into fangs. "You'll do no such thing!" She snarled. She ran up to one man and stabbed him in the lungs. Next, she targeted two more and drew a kunai across their throats. She turned to the last two. Her eyes glowed a tint of yellow and they fell victim to her genjutsu. She soon turned back to normal. Her eyes purple, her hair shorter, her teeth weren't fangs and her nails were normal size.

She stared at the men. "I really am a monster." She mumbled. She left the room, the house, the Hidden Spirit Village. She left it all behide. "They'll be better off." She said to herself. Her eyes glew yellow again and then there was an explosion in the village followed by screams. "Hopefully they'll be too occupied trying to save the village that they'll forget about me." She mumbled. Krystal headed off to a new land, not caring about her former village.

"Oh… Sakura, why not!" Moaned Naruto. "You're ramen obsessed!" She spat, "I'm not giving you back your money until you start eating something else!" "But Sakura…" Mumbled Naruto. "NARUO!" She yelled. "Fine." Growled Naruto, "I'll ask Iruka-sensei for some." "No you won't." Said Sasuke. "Why not?" Growled Naruto. "He's out on a mission you idiot and he won't be back for another week." Replied Sasuke, walking away. "Aw man, that sucks!" Moaned Naruto. "Well, deal with it!" Yelled Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sakura turned around to find TenTen. "Oh, hey TenTen!" Smiled Sakura. "Did you hear what Hinata found during Byakugan practice?" Asked TenTen. "No, what?" Asked Sakura. "A girl!" Said TenTen, "She was unconscious too!" "Seriously?" Gasped Sakura, "Where is she?" "With Tsunade now." Replied TenTen, "Her headband though…" She paused, "It's one I've never seen before." "Really?" Asked Sakura. "Tsunade said it's from a very powerful village of genjutsu users." TenTen informed her, "But they lived several countries across. It's a miracle that she made it here." "Hey Naruto, let's check this out." Said Sakura, turning around but he was gone.

"Granny Tsunade, can I see this girl form the weird village?" Asked Naruto. "Just don't cause her any troubles." She mumbled. "Thank you." Said Naruto, running of to the room that Tsunade gave him. He opened the door to see the girl sitting up on her bed. She was staring at him with black emotionless eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Naruto. She just turned away. "Hey, I was talking to you!" Said Naruto, turning her back around. He gasped when he saw her face up close. It was ghostly pale and her eyes black with giant bags under them. "What is it?" She mumbled. "I'm sorry." Said Naruto, backing away a little, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." "Krystal" She replied. "That's a pretty name." He smiled. Krystal just turned away. "Um, when you get better, you can come over to my house for dinner or something." Said Naruto shyly. She turned her head back a bit. "Really?" She asked quietly. "If you like ramen that is." He smiled. A small smile formed on her face, "I love ramen." "Really?" Smiled Naruto. He began telling her everything he liked about it. "Haha." She giggled, "I'm not that obsessed." "Oh…" Mumbled Naruto, "Sorry." "It's ok." Said Krystal, "I think it's cute." "I… I think I should go now." Smiled Naruto. "Oh, ok then." Said Krystal, "Will you be back tomorrow?" "Yea." Said Naruto, shutting the door.

* * *

**Ok, I got bored and started writing this and drawing pictures of Krystal so I'm going to try to finsh the story, if I don't I'm sorry but I think I will. So please review and I won't update until I get 5 reviews.**


	2. Boy Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Krystal is my own Character so please don't steal her.**

* * *

The next day, Naruto went to see Krystal again but she was gone. He searched frantically until he saw Tsunade in the doorway and she was giggling. "Naruto, she was released earlier today." Smiled Tsunade, "She also has an apartment here that I'm going to pay for until she gets settled. "Oh…" Mumbled Naruto. Then rushed out the door. "Hey, no running!" Yelled Tsunade, though she knew it wouldn't do any good. Naruto ran out the front doors and saw Krystal immediately. She was also with Neji. She turned her head to see who walked out and when she noticed it was Naruto, she started waving her hand. Neji looked too and sighed at the site of Naruto coming over.

"Hey Krystal." Smiled Naruto. "Hello Naruto," Krystal smiled back, "It's nice to see you again." "So you've met Naruto, eh?" Said Neji who was surprisingly happy. "Yes, I met him yesterday." She replied. "I see." Said Neji with his normal tone. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Said Krystal, "I still need to buy food if I'm going to stay." "That makes sense." Said Neji, "Take care." "I will." Smiled Krystal, turning off into the street. Her white hair glowed silver in the sun.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Mumbled Naruto who was still watching her. "You're girl sick." Sighed Neji, walking off in the opposite direction of Krystal. That's when Shikamaru showed up. "So that's the girl they found?" Asked Shikamaru. "Yea." Replied Naruto. "How troublesome." He sighed, "Just fainting at the entrance. I think she's up to something." "What?" Growled Naruto, "Don't start drawing insane conclusions." "Think about it Naruto." Said Shikamaru, more seriously, "This girl is from a village of highly experienced genjutsu users. For all we know, we could be under her spell as we speak." Naruto's eyes went wide, that couldn't be true… or could it? "I have to go meet up with Chouji and Ino." Mumbled Shikamaru, "Just remember what I said." And he left.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto jumped up the air. He turned around to see Hinata and was secretly happy it wasn't Krystal. "Naruto, are you ok?" Asked Hinata. "Yea, sorry. You just came out of no where." Smiled Naruto. "O-Oh…" Mumbled Hinata, playing with her fingers, "Well, um… S-Sakura said that, well, um, s-she was looking for y-you." "Really? Then I better be off." Said Naruto, "I'll see you later." "Y-Yes…" Smiled Hinata, "Take c-care."

Naruto only took ten steps when he saw Krystal walking up to him. "Oh Naruto…" She mumbled, "You don't like that girl more then me… do you?" "I, um…" Naruto stumbled. "So it's true?" She cried, "You like her more then me?" "W-Well, that's not true but…" Naruto then remembered Shikamaru's warning, "Krystal, do you use genjutsu?" "Yes, I do." She replied, "Why do you ask?" Guilt shot him through the heart. "I was just wondering." He lied, "That sounds really cool." "Really?" She smiled, "I'll show you someday!" "O-Ok, I'd like that." He lied again. "Well, I got to get home." She said, "I'll see you later then." "Yea, later." Mumbled Naruto as she ran off.

"Man, that kid's really dense." Growled Krystal once she was a few streets away from Naruto, "He's such a loser." "Who's a loser?" Krystal turned around and saw Neji. "Oh, Neji it's you." She smiled, "It's Naruto, he was annoying me with weird facts about ramen." "That sounds like him." Sighed Neji, "Well, would you like to train with me, TenTen, and Lee?" "Who's TenTen?" Mumbled Krystal, though she was well aware of who she was. "She's one of the members on my team." Replied Neji. "She?" Mumbled Krystal, "You don't like her more then me… or do you?" Neji choked, "Well, I like you both the same." "Oh Neji, you jerk!" She yelled and ran off. Neji chased after her.

When he finally caught her, they fell on a patch of grass with Neji on top of her. "Urm… sorry." Mumbled Neji, getting off her. "So you really do like me more then that TenTen girl?" She smiled. "Yea, I guess." Neji mumbled. But that's when TenTen walked right pass them. "Neji!" She yelled. "Er… I mean I like you both." He said. "Neji!" Whined Krystal, "You said that you liked **me** more!" "You cheater!" Screamed TenTen, shaking Neji senselessly. Krystal and TenTen both left, leaving Neji alone. "I'm not having a good day, am I?" He sighed and walked back over to the training grounds.

"That one was more fun then I expected!" She giggled, "I think I'll like it here." "So what are you up to?" Growled Shikamaru. "Oh, Shika, hi there." Smiled Krystal. "Don't call me Shika." He said, "And what did you do to Naruto and Neji?" "What ever do you mean?" She asked. "I'm turning you into the ANBU." Growled Shikamaru. "Oh, please don't do that." She said, "Then my fun would end." Her eyes glew yellow and Shikamaru's eyes turned blank. "I'm sorry Krystal." He said emotionless, "I won't bother you anymore." "Thank you." She smiled and walked away, leaving Shikamaru unconscious on the ground.

It took Krystal an hour to find her next victim and that unlucky man was Kiba. "You're that new girl right?" Asked Kiba, "Cringle?" "Krystal." She said flatly. " Oh right, that's right." He laughed, "Well, I'm Kiba and this here is Akamaru." Akamaru let out a friendly bark. "Aw, he's so cute!" Smiled Krystal, bending down to pet him. Akamaru sniffed her hand and backed away growling. "What is it boy?" Asked Kiba. "I don't think he likes me…" Mumbled Krystal. "Akamaru, apologue." Said Kiba. Akamaru just turned away. "I'm sorry about him." Said Kiba. "Don't worry about it." Said Krystal. She looked at Akamaru and her eyes turned yellow and Akamaru turned around and started licking her hand. "I think he likes me now." She smiled. "Yea…" Said Kiba, confused.

She saw Chouji at the corner of her eye and thought it was time for a new victim. "Hey Kiba." Said Chouji, munching on some chips, "Who's the girl?" "Um, this is Krystal." He replied, "She's the girl that was found yesterday." "Nice to meet you." Smiled Krystal. "Got any food?" Asked Chouji. "Urm… no." Mumbled Krystal. _"Ok, maybe I won't bother food boy over here…"_ Sighed Krystal to herself. "I think I should be leaving now." Mumbled Krystal, walking away. "What's her problem?" Asked Chouji. "Not sure, but there's defiantly something up with her." Said Kiba. Chouji nodded in approval.

"Ok, that went bad…" Sighed Krystal. She looked around and was Lee and Gai having a 'moment' (You know, the sunset and the waves hitting the rocks and that crap.) "No, not him." Mumbled Krystal. She looked in a different direction and saw Shino. "Oh lookie." She grinned, "Mr. Secretive. I'll think I'll play with his head." She walked up a to Shino and smiled, "Hi there. I'm new here and I hope you don't mind me asking your name." "My name is Shino Aburame." He replied coolly. "What a nice name." She smiled. "Thank you." He said. _"What's with this kid?"_ She silently fumed, _"He's not responding to my charm!"_ "I must be off." Shino told her. "O-Oh, ok then." She said, "I'll see you later then." "Yes, you will." And he walked off. "What a strange guy." Growled Krystal as she began her walk again.

"I'm not seeing any one that interests me." She mumbled, "Oh well, I'll have my fun tomorrow." And then she added silently, "I'll mess with the girls this time." Without any further interruptions, she went to her apartment.

* * *

**This chapter is a little longer then the last one (I think) and I hope you liked it. I didn't get the 5 reviews that I wanted :( But I updated cause I'm a nice person. But this time, I'm not updating until I get 6 reviews, that means 4 more. Thanks and please keep reading Raiju and the Hidden Spirit.**


	3. Suna here she comes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but I made Krystal and the Hidden Spirit Village, go me :)

Krystal rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed. "Why did I wake up so damn early?" She mumbled, looking at the clock that read 4:37 am. She searched for her brush but didn't succeed. She staggered into the bathroom for a hot shower but the hot water never came so she was forced into a cold shower. Next she searched her drawers but found only an orange sweater and tan capries. "I hate today." Krystal changed into the clothes let her hair air-dry since she couldn't find her brush. Next she brushed her teeth and put on her make up and that's when she found her brush. She brushed her hair and looked at the time. It read 5:06. "This day is going by so slow." Moaned Krystal. She opened her shades to find it raining. "Oh great." She mumbled as the lightning lit up her room.

Krystal walked over to the kitchen area of her apartment and heated up some meat that Tsunade gave her. Sadly, it burned and set the stove on fire. She spent the morning eating an energy bar since she couldn't cook anything. Then she heard a knock on the door. She cursed something to herself and opened the door. "Who are you?" Asked Krystal. She looked at the boy infront of her. He was a little taller then her and his hair was a sandy red color. His teal eyes seemed to burn into her skin. "My name is Gaara." He replied. "What do you want?" She asked, noticing his sand village band. "I'm an ally of Konoha." Said Gaara coldly, "Tsunade sent me to get you." _"I think I'll have some fun first."_ Grinned Krystal.

"Oh Gaara, I would love to but…" Krystal's eyes wondered to her burnt stove, "I must clean this up. But it's so much work, you wouldn't mind helping, would you?" Gaara's cold stare never changed. "There's no way to fix that." He replied, "You'll need to get a new one." "But I'm new." She mumbled, leaning against his chest, "I have no money." "You'll get through somehow." Said Gaara, his patience was dieing low, "Now you must go see Tsunade." "Oh, but Gaara, I barely got to spend any time with you." She whined. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I have no time for your stupid games." He growled, "Now follow me to Tsunade's office."

Krystal followed him outside sadly. This guy wasn't going to give into her charms. Krystal clung onto his arm though; she refused to give up. "Tsunade, I brought her." Mumbled Gaara, "Sorry we're late." "We had so much fun!" Smiled Krystal. Gaara sighed and left. He was really annoyed with her.

"Krystal, this is an important matter." Reported Tsunade, "No fooling around." Krystal's blood ran cold, she knew what was coming. "You're father, the Cozenkage, is treating war on all villages that are suspected of holding his 'experiment' captive." Tsunade continued, "And since the Hidden Leaf had been on the top of their enemy list for twelve years, they'll suspect us for sure." "Then I'll leave." Replied Krystal. Tsunade stared at her hard and long before speaking again. "If you think leaving will work, then you're wrong. First off, we'll still be brought into war if you stay or not. Second, you'll just be putting another village in danger." Explained Tsunade. Krystal stood quiet for a minute. "I won't go back." Growled Krystal. "I know you hate being treated the way you are, but you can't just let your father start this war." Said Tsunade. "I don't care about any stupid war!" Yelled Krystal, her eyes glowing red, "I declare my freedom, more importantly, my right to live!" Krystal's transformation into the Raiju begun. Her nails turned into claws and her teeth to fangs. Tsunade backed away. "Shit, this isn't what I planned." She growled. "I'm never going back to my father!" Screamed Krystal, sending a pulsation threw the room, the building, and the village. "C-Calm down Krystal." Persisted Tsunade.

Gaara, Kankuro, and Shizune burst through the door. "Tsunade!" Gasped Shizune. Gaara and Kankuro ran over to Krystal, each grabbing one of her arms. "Let me go." Growled Krystal. "No!" Yelled Kankuro. "Not until you're normal again!" Added Gaara. Next, Naruto ran in. "Krystal!" He shouted. Naruto never saw her like this before. "My name isn't Krystal." She growled. "Yea it is." Said Naruto, trying to put on a smile. "No, my name is Raiju." She mumbled. In her eyes, there was fear and terror and Naruto couldn't figure out why. Suddenly, the transformation stopped and Krystal went back to normal and fainted on Gaara. "Krystal!" Gasped Naruto.

He ran over to her and stared. "She'll be fine, don't worry." Said Tsunade, "But she's dangerous. Krystal will have to leave if she can't control her powers though." Gaara nodded but Naruto stared at Tsunade as if she was speaking the unspeakable. "Tsunade, I think you should rest now, that was very-" "Quiet!" Tsunade interrupted Shizune, "Naruto, you must accept who she is." "That's not it." Mumble Naruto, "I don't want her to leave." Gaara's gaze turned to Naruto. "If Krystal's unstable, would you really want to keep her here and endanger your own village?" The image of Konoha's destruction haunted Naruto's mind. "I would never endanger my home but I can't leave Krystal either."

"But-" Kankuro began, but Gaara stopped him. "Suna will take Krystal and we'll train her. No, I'll personally train her." "Are you saying we can't train her?!" Snapped Naruto. "I'm saying it's better that I train her." Growled Gaara, "I'm more familiar with the situation that she's in." Naruto gritted his teeth and walked out the door.

"Thank you Kazekage." Said Shizune, bowed. "This task could kill me." Gaara said to Tsunade, "So may I bring Naruto to help calm her." Tsunade paused, "Only for a week, after that, he comes back." Gaara nodded and signaled Kankuro to follow as they left. "That kid's very brave." Mumbled Shizune. "I believe in him." Said Tsunade, "Both, Gaara and Naruto."

"Gaara, are you sure you can handle this?" Asked Temari. The sand sibs were all at their Konoha apartment, talking over the Krystal subject. "If I don't then who will?" Growled Gaara, "I also have Naruto helping." "Only for a week!" Persisted Temari. "You just don't want your little brother with a girl while you don't have anyone." Smirked Kankuro. Gaara's eyes narrowed, "I'm not dating her. I'm helping Konoha." "And I don't care about Gaara's dating life." Added Temari, "I'm just looking out for him." "Fine." Sighed Kankuro, "But just trust him Temari. He is the **Kazekage** after all." "That's true." Mumbled Temari, remembering her dad. "Then it's settled." Said Gaara, leaving, "I'm going to teach this Krystal girl and you won't get in my way." Kankuro and Temari nodded. Kankuro and Gaara left. "Good luck." Mumbled Temari, and she left too.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't up dated since, like, October... Well, here I am (finially) I'll try to update more and not wait half a year... Please Reveiw and Rate**


End file.
